1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable terminal device having a timer.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a portable phone generally has a control part 1, a wireless part 2 and a display unit 10. The control part 1 is connected to a transmission part 5, a reception part 6, a speaker 7, an operation part 8, a storage unit 9 and a timer 14. The wireless part 2 is connected to an antenna part 3. The display unit 10 has a display part 11 displaying various information and a displaying circuit 12 and is connected to the control part 1. A power source part 4 is connected to the control part 1 and the wireless part 2 and supplies power.
When such portable phone updates displayed data, the control part 1 reads the displayed data from the storage unit 9 and sends the data to the displaying circuit 12. In order that the portable phone updates clock display at fixed time intervals, the control part 1 must be operated at the fixed time intervals. The battery is consumed each time the operation is performed. FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C show an example of the data send timing of the control part of the prior art portable phone. In this example, the timer 14 is started every one minute, and then, the control part 1 updates the time display of the display part 11 (FIG. 2A). During this, the control part 1 may update information showing the current state (for example, the amount of battery remaining and reception level display) of the portable phone (FIG. 2B). In the prior art portable phone, each time the information displayed on the display part 11 is updated, the control part 1 is operated to consume the battery (FIG. 2C).